People Change
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: this takes place in the room of requirement in the last movie. *spoilers* dont like dont read
1. Draco's change

Harry walked around the room of requirement, hoping to hear the unnerving screech that would lead him to the hidden horcruxe. He suddenly heard the screech and turned on his heels, seeing as he had past right by it. On a table were many odd looking things. Harry lifted a pile of rope to reveal a box. He opened it to find Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. He lifted it and a small, barely noticeable grin appeared on his face.

From his right side he heard a voice, "Well well, what brings you here Potter?" He turned to see Malfoy and two more of his Slytherin goons pointing their wands at him.

"I could ask you the same," Harry replied, hand hovering over his wand.

"You have something of mine…I'd like it back." His voice echoed in the room.

"Well what's wrong with the one you have?" Harry motioned to the wand in Malfoy's hand, indicating he knew exactly what he meant.

"It's my mother's," Malfoy replied, acid in his voice, "It's powerful but it's…not the same. It doesn't quite, understand me. Know what I mean?" He had a menacing smile on his face, showing that he thought he had already won.

A thought had been nagging away at Harry for a while, maybe this was his chance for an answer, "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" The expression on Malfoy's face changed to a combination of horror and anger, "You knew it was me…but you didn't say anything."

One of the boys behind Malfoy whispered in his ear, "Come on Draco, don't be a prat. Do him."

Harry reached slowly for his wand, causing Malfoy to step closer. Out of nowhere Hermione and Ron came out and knocked the wand from Malfoy's hand. "Expelliarmus!" The force knocking Malfoy backwards.

The exchange of spells began until Hermione cried out, "Stop!" To her surprised everyone stopped moving. "This is getting us nowhere! Malfoy I need to talk to you…alone."

He scoffed and pointed his wand at her, "Why should I trust a filthy mudblood like you Granger?" Hermione flipped her wand so she was holding it backwards and held it out to Harry.

Harry looked at her wand then at her, "Are you mad?"

She glared at him, "Just take it Harry, I'll be fine." Harry sighed and took it her wand. Hermione looked at Malfoy, "Now do you trust me? And even if you don't I'm defenseless, I don't have a wand. What harm can a mudblood be to you?" She held out her hand. Again to her surprise Malfoy looked at her suspiciously and took it.

They walked off in another direction until they were out of ear shot then Malfoy turned Hermione harshly to face him, "What do you want?"

Hermione ripped her arm from his grasp, "Draco, I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you really want to be a death eater?"

He glared, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Well for one thing, you're here talking with me right now. You didn't tell Bellatrix that it was Harry even though you knew it was. You weren't able to kill Dumbledore. You look like your life is tearing apart."

"It is not!" He snapped, "How did you know about Dumbledore?"

"Harry was there, he told me. I can tell when someone is falling apart Draco, I've been there, I've been through it. This is where the honesty comes in; do you really want to follow him? The dark lord. Voldemort." Malfoy scoffed and turned away, only to be pulled back by Hermione, "Draco Lucius Malfoy don't you dare turn away from me. I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"

"No okay!" Malfoy yelled angrily, "No I don't want to follow him. No I don't want to be a death eater but I have no choice!"

He seemed like he was going to cry so Hermione pulled him into an awkward hug, "Draco you do have a choice, I'm giving it to you right now. You can continue on as one of them, or join us. You are not a horrible person Draco, nor are you weak. Everyone has to make difficult decisions."

He looked at her and nodded, "I'm with you. Come on." He started to run ahead of Hermione back to where Harry, Ron and the other two were fighting. Out of nowhere he appeared to see that one of the Slytherins was about to kill Ron. "Trificus Totalis!" Draco pointed his wand at both Slytherins and they were both lying paralyzed on the ground.

Ron whipped around to see that it was Draco who had cast the spell, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Merlin's beard you can run." Hermione said, out of breath when she got to Draco's side. She looked at the two Slytherins, "Did you do that?" Draco nodded. "Good job."

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

Ron glared, "Okay, first off stop flirting with my girlfriend, and second…will someone tell us what the bloody hell's going on!"

Hermione glared, "Ron, first off, he is not flirting with me-"

Draco smirked, "Well maybe a little."

Hermione turned to him, "Not helping. And second we have a new ally."

Ron's eyes widened, "Malfoy! Malfoy is our new ally? Are you bloody mad!"

Hermione took Draco's wand hand and pointed it at Ron, "Silencio!" Ron was then unable to talk. Hermione looked angry at herself, "Why did I not think of that spell before?" Draco cleared his throat and looked at her hand still holding his hand which was holding his wand. She let go, "Oh, sorry." She turned to Harry, "Harry, you yourself told me that you don't think he was completely evil. He is an annoying little prat."

Draco raised his wand, "Watch it mudblood."

Hermione held out her hand to Harry who passed her wand into it. She whipped around, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand and putting hers to his throat, "Call me mudblood one more time I swear! We all have proper names, if I am civilized enough to use them so are you! Am I understood?" Draco nodded and Hermione lowered her wand. She pointed it to Draco's lying on the floor, "Accio." It flew towards her and she caught it, passing it back to Draco.

"Thanks." He mumbled

"Come on," Harry said urgently, "We need to move." With that they all ran out of the room of requirement. The battle continued until finally the death eaters, lead by Voldemort, came to form a barrier facing Hogwarts which was now many piles of stone and ruble. The students formed a barrier facing them. To Voldemort's left came Hagrid, carrying Harry Potter in his arms, looking quite sad.

Ginny came forward, "Who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?"

Voldemort grinned with evil joy, "Harry Potter is dead!"

"No!" Ginny cried, running towards him, only to be pulled back by her father, "No!"

"Silence!" Voldemort pointed his wand to the sky. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." Voldemort sneered at the students and teachers of Hogwarts and turned back to the death eaters cheering, "Harry Potter is dead!" He was greeted with laughter from all his followers. He himself laughed and turned back to his enemy's, "And now is the time to declare yourselves. Come forward and join us…or die." He searched the crowd before him.

Lucius called out, "Draco! Oh Draco."

"Draco," His mother said calmly, "Come." Draco walked out of the crowd and toward his parents.

Voldemort congratulated him, "Well done Draco, well done," Embracing him into a hug before allowing him to join his parents. Neville limped out into the empty space where Voldemort was standing. Voldemort scrutinized him, "Well I can honestly say I'd hoped for better." He was rewarded with laughter from the death eaters. "And who might you be young man?"

Neville glared, "Neville Longbottom." Again the death eaters cheered with laughter, distinctly from Bellatrix Lastringe.

"Well Neville," Voldemort said, "I'm sure we can find you a place in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville interrupted.

Voldemort glared, "Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated by what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

There was a voice behind him, "Stand down Neville."

He turned toward them, "People die every day…friends…family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us in here," He pointed to his heart.

Draco looked around and stepped out, "He's right."

Draco's mother pulled him back, "Draco what are you doing?"

He ripped his arm from her grip, "I need to do this mum, I love you." he turned to the crowd and went to stand beside Neville. "Neville is right. Harry may be gone, but if we just give up he died in vain." He walked up and took Hermione and Ginny's hands. "I'm sorry my lord," He spat, "But I refuse to end up like my father. This is where I belong."

Neville nodded and turned to Voldemort, "Harry didn't die in vain, but you will because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. And it's not over!" He pulled out Godrick Gryffindor's sword from Hermione's enchanted bag.

Just then Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and landed on his feet. He pointed his wand at Voldemort's snake, "Carfringo!" (**I don't really know what he said and I'm too tired to look it up so I'm just doing this by ear**.) Hermione and Ron had the look of shock and relief on their faces. The battle went on and Harry finally destroyed Voldemort, sending his body into the air as ashes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the bridge. They didn't know they were being followed by Draco.

"Why didn't it work for him?" Hermione asked, "The elder wand?"

Harry, who was now standing on what used to be the rail at the side of the bridge turned to them, "It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower, from that moment on, the wand answered to him…until the other night when you disarmed Draco."

Suddenly Draco came out, "The elder wand belonged to me?" All three turned toward him and he looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you."

Hermione smiled, "No it's alright, you're one of us now anyway. And yes, the elder wand belonged to you." She walked up to Harry, "May I?"

Harry nodded, "Well technically the wand is yours now." He handed her the wand and turned back to Draco.

"This is the elder wand. You were very brave standing up to Voldemort with Neville. I'm giving the wand to you, what you do with it is up to you." She gave him the wand.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes, "Hermione that's the elder wand, with it you'd be invincible."

Draco looked down at the wand, "I can do whatever I want with it? Whatever I feel is right to do?" Hermione nodded. Draco sighed and broke the wand in half. He looked at Harry, "Would you do the honors?" Harry nodded and took the pieces of the elder wand, throwing them as far over the edge as he possibly could.

Hermione walked over to them both, "I'm so proud of both of you, Harry for defeating Voldemort, and Draco because now I know for sure that you really have changed."

**(ok I know that was a really cheesy ending and I know it may seem like there's something going on between Draco and Hermione but that's what I was trying to do. I wanted to know what people thought about this. I was going to do something about after the war and Hermione and Draco end up together. R&R please and thanks)**


	2. Unexpected Save

**(Okay so this takes place years after the war where Hermione now works, which is also where she lives.)**

"Granger! Get down here!" Hermione's boss was calling for her again, like she always does. She seemed to remind her of a more austere version of her own old transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall. "Granger I do not like to be kept waiting!" Hermione rushed down the stairs from her tiny bedroom above her work space in one of the ministries workers houses. She stopped in front of a tall old woman, thin and proper with pursed lips and a pointed nose, as pointed as the witch's hat that sat upon her head, firmly set on her wrinkled face. "Miss Granger would you like to tell me what that is?" She pointed her wand at Hermione's cat; she was currently eating one of the papers on her boss' desk.

Hermione gasped, "Oh Crookshanks." She ran and grabbed her cat and removed the papers from her mouth. She walked back over to her boss, "Madame I am so sorry it won't happen again."

"That is precisely what was said the last time that filthy creature was caught in here. I will have no more of it. I want you out of this house, tonight!" With that her boss spun swiftly on her heels, spending her cloak trailing behind her, and sauntered away into the other room.

Hermione sighed and looked at her cat, neither of them had anywhere to go. "You have cost me a lot of trouble." She put her down, "Now shoo!" Crookshanks could provide for herself better than Hermione could. She went up to her room and packed the few things she had into her enchanted bag. She shook her head and sat on her bed for the last time. "What happened to me? I was a great witch, or as good a witch as I could be. Life turned around for me, where will I go now? I could always go back to Hogwarts but I doubt they'd let me back in, even as a teacher, I don't have the right credentials. All because I'm a stupid mudblood." She shook her head again and walked to the stairs, she saw her boss at the bottom of the stairs pointing to the door. Hermione nodded solemnly and walked out. She looked around her at all the witches and wizards around her. She walked down that street looking for anywhere that could be a hopeful home. She found nothing. She spent hours looking around the streets, hoping and praying for something to turn up but it never did. At the end of the day she settled herself into a corner under a shop roof for the night.

Hermione suspected it was around midnight when a man came up to her. She thought nothing of it until she heard the familiar voice, "Hermione Granger, is that you?"

She looked up but all she could see was slick platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, "Draco?"

She saw his white teeth as he grinned. Suddenly his grin fell, "What are you doing out here?"

She looked down, "It's a long story."

He picked up her bag and took her hand, "Come on, you look like you could use some tea." Suddenly they were outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. He held his arm out to her which she took cautiously. He opened the gates with a wave of his wand and led her inside. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." She took a seat at the giant table before her. She could feel the dark magic that used to sit around this table before Voldemort was destroyed; it sent chills down her spine. Malfoy came back with the kettle and set it on the table. He saw the look on her face and reassured her, "It's alright, you're safe. I've changed remember?"

She looked back at him for a moment before her face spread genuinely into a smile. He loved the way she smiled, as strange as it sounded, he could stare at it forever. He handed her a cup of tea, "Thank you."

He sat in the chair directly across from her, his own cup of tea in his hands. He waved his wand over his cup and the clear, dark brown, liquid changed to a creamy light brown. He glanced up at her, "Do you want anything for your tea?"

She looked down at her tea and back up at Draco's wand, "Um, yes…could I maybe…" He smiled and handed her his wand. She took it and waved it over her cup. She sighed contently, "It's been far too long since I've used magic."

She handed Draco his wand again and he took it. He delicately placed it on the table and picked up his tea, taking a small sip. Hermione did the same. He put his cup down, "So, Why has it been so long since you used magic?"

She looked down and the smile vanished from her face. "It's a long story."

Draco smiled hopefully, "We have all night."

Hermione put her tea on the table, "Please Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

She looked up, "Do we have to talk?"

He laughed, "Well we don't have to but if we don't then this room will quickly fill with awkward silence."

She laughed with him, "I suppose. Alright then, what's life like for you?"

He shrugged and drank more of his tea, "Boring more than anything I suppose. All there is to do is sit around this house. My parents left it to me when they died after the war."

Hermione gasped, "Oh Draco I'm so sorry. How did they…you know? If you don't mind me asking."

He smiled sadly at her, "They started fighting the death eaters after seeing what I did. Everything was fine until Bellatrix came in, kill them both."

Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Draco smiled at her, "It alright." He took the last sip of his tea and placed the cup on the giant wooden table. "I put your bag in one of the spare rooms upstairs. I figured it would be better for you to stay here than in the streets."

Hermione shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

He nodded, "I know, I want to." She looked up and smiled. He stood and walked around d to her side of the table and held out a hand. She took it and he led her to the spare room where her bag was sitting on the bed. He left her and she changed into more comfortable clothing. Hermione made herself comfortable on the bed and sunk into the fluffy pillows and soft cool sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up she was bewildered for a moment until the events of the night before came pouring back. She stood up and got dressed into the clothes she wore the day before. They were still clean enough to wear. She timidly poked her head out of her room and looked down the hallway, no longer remembering the way from which she came. She wandered down the halls, seeing painting of Lucius and Narcissa and other Malfoys.

She jumped at a voice, "Are you lost dear?"

Hermione turned and saw a small figure, with pointed ears and a rather large head for it's small body, looking up at her, "You're a house elf."

The house elf smiled, "Well of course what else would I be? If you're looking for Mr. Malfoy he is in his study. Been wondering when you would wake up he has."

Hermione nodded, "Right. Um…where exactly is his study?" The house elf motioned for her to follow and led her to Draco's study where he was reading a book. She was left with him, but he didn't seem to notice she was there. "Wow Draco, I didn't know you read."

He looked up from his book and grinned, "Ah I see you're awake. And yes I do read."

She walked further into the room and Draco pointed to the large brown chair in front of him. Hermione sat down and motioned to the book in Draco's hands, "What are you reading?"

Draco closed the book, leaving his finger in his place as not to lose it, and turned it so the cover was facing him, "It's a muggle book. Romeo and Juliet is a very interesting story."

Hermione sighed, "Seems rather rash to me, to think that one moment a boy could love one person and upon seeing falls for another. Rash, but more possible than it seems."

Draco put the book down and leaned forward, "Hermione I'm not blind. I can see something's going on, can you please tell me?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "I should be going; I slept longer than I should have. Thank you for the tea and letting me sleep here but I really should be off."

She turned away only to be pulled back by Draco, "Hermione Granger I am speaking to you. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong. I didn't want it to come to this but you've really left me no choice. I want to help Hermione; you've been hiding something, and for far too long."

Hermione ripped her arm from his grasp, "What is wrong in my life is none of your concern Malfoy!" She stomped toward the door.

Draco raised his wand, "Colloportus!" He flicked it towards to the door, which in turn locked itself.

She tried to unlock it but he had used magic. She was a mudblood; she couldn't undo it without her wand. Hermione slammed her fist on the door and turned back to Draco who was putting his wand in his pocket, "Malfoy open the door!"

He shook his head, "Not until you tell me something, just one thing about what happened."

She sighed angrily, "What does it matter to you what happened to a filthy mudblood?"

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. He motioned to the chair, "Sit." She timidly sat down and he placed his hands on both arms of the chair, boxing her in. "You are NOT a mudblood. Do you hear me? You are the most talented witch I have ever and ever will meet. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione nodded and Draco leaned back into his chair, "Sorry I just…I don't know."

She nodded, "It's alright. I should be going though. I need to find a job and a place to stay before it gets dark out."

He looked away, "Maybe you could um…stay here?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, really you don't have to do that."

He took her hand cautiously, "I know, but you wouldn't believe how boring and lonely it gets not having anyone to talk to around here…and there's plenty of room for you to stay."

She looked uncertain, "I don't know, I mean, I have no way to pay rent or anything."

He shrugged, "Well if that's what you're worried about you could, I don't know, help out around here. You don't have to though, just being here and keeping me company is enough."

She smiled a bit, "Are you sure?" He nodded, "I don't know, dealing with you during school was bad enough. How could I possibly live with you?" She joked.

He looked shocked, "Take that back."

She smirked, "Why don't you make me, without using you're wand."

He leaned forward again, both hands on the armrests of her chair, looking her straight in the eye, "Is that a challenge Miss Granger?"

She shrugged, "That depends."

He smirked, "On what?"

Hermione grinned and pushed Draco out of the way, "If you can catch me." She ran down the decorated halls and found a door that led to a garden; and just past it a patch of grass that led to the fencing around Malfoy Manor. She ran out and turned her head to see Draco chasing after her smiling. She ran out and made it all the way to the grass before he talked her to the ground. They both rolled onto the back and gasped for air, laughing all the while.

Once they had stopped laughing Draco looked down at his suit, white shirt, black pants and jacket with a black tie neatly tied and centered on his thin neck. "I have grass all over my suit now."

Hermione laughed and looked down at her own clothes, "So do I."

He stood up and held a hand out to her, "Come on let's get some breakfast." Hermione took his hand and they walked back inside together.


	3. Truth Revealed

Draco and Hermione sat at the end of the large table, facing each other. One of the house elves placed a plate of food in front of both of them. Draco smiled at him, "Thank you Tiran. I hope you left some for yourself." The house elf, Tiran, nodded politely and left the room.

Hermione glanced at Draco, "I don't want to seem judgmental or anything but…you still have house elves?"

Draco smiled, "If you are asking if they live here then yes. If you are asking if I have kept my family's reputation of keeping house elves in slavery then no. These elves are all free, they simply wish to stay around. It gives them a home and something to do." Hermione nodded and took a bite of her food. "You're doubting me aren't you?"

Hermione looked up at him, "No…no I'm not I was just curious."

She could see Draco's smirked that showed he knew she was lying but wasn't offended, "It's alright if you were, I don't blame you, I was quite horrid to you for most of school." Hermione nodded. He stared at her curiously, "You're not talking much, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes I'm fine I just thought of that time in the room of requirement during the war. You almost tried to kill Harry and then we went off and came back and Ron got angry at you for trying to flirt with me." She smiled sadly, "As strange as it seems I miss those days."

Draco put his fork down and sighed, "Granger will you please jus tell me what's going on." She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "Do not tell me it's nothing or that you don't want to talk about it. I see the pain in your eyes and can tell by your behavior that you're not okay. Where's the Hermione that knew everything? Or the Hermione that threatened to hex me and punched me in third year? Or the one that changed my future from lonely prisoner of Azkaban to who I am now. Where is my Hermione?"

She stood up and turned away, feeling the sting that came with tears in her eyes, "That Hermione left a long time ago."

Draco stood up and came behind her, "Exactly how long ago?"

She sniffed and whipped her tears, "Well, I'd say since about a month after the war ended."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Oh Hermione, what happened?"

She shook her head and looked down, "It was stupid, so stupid. Ron he…he seemed to be drifting off, more and more each day…like he was thinking of something. One day I realized that he was thinking of someone and I told him off. He broke up with me, said I was unfaithful, and Harry thought I was changing because I normally wouldn't make such accusations without proof. I…" She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I was right though, he was thinking of someone else because days later I saw him drinking butter beer and snogging with…with…"

She burst into tears and Draco held her tighter, rubbing her back. "Shhhh it's alright, with who Hermione? You can tell me."

She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself and soon realized it wouldn't work, "He was snogging with…Lavender Brown!" She broke down crying again and Draco said nothing, did nothing, but hold her and let her cry her tears. "I thought he was over her. I mean…after the whole thing during sixth year with her obsessing over him and dumping him I didn't think for a second that maybe he could still have feelings for her but now…"

Draco rubbed her back and tried to calm her, "Come on," He picked her up bridal style, "Let's go somewhere that's a little more comfortable." He walked up the stairs and sat down on the bed in the room she slept in the night before. He sat back against the head board with Hermione on his lap just holding her.

After a while she calmed down and looked up. She saw that there were two large wet spots on Draco's suit. She looked away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that. I should leave." She tried to get up only to be pulled back down.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down to her ear, "Why should you leave? I thought you were staying?"

She sighed, "I know you said that before but after what just happened soon you'll get bored or annoyed with me and want me to go, but you won't say it because you're too kind now."

He sighed as well and rested his chin on her head, "Hermione I would never treat you like that. And if I ever did want you to leave I would tell you, but I also wouldn't just leave you to the streets. I'd get you a job and a place to live before I let you go. Like you said, I'm too kind to do any less."

She nodded and rested her head back onto his chest. They lost track of time, just sitting there talking or simply sitting in silence. Eventually it was time for dinner, Hermione had slept until a little after twelve so they had eaten late. Draco stood and held a hand out to Hermione which she took and allowed herself to be led down and out onto the back patio where a table had been set for dinner. Candles floated in mid air around it and the night sky twinkled with stars reminding her of the great hall at Hogwarts. He pulled out her chair and she sat. He walked to the other side of the round table and took his own seat.

He grinned and waved his wand in the air. Suddenly bowls of soup appeared in front of them and in the middle of the table was a small but plump cooked chicken. He put his wand back in his pocket and smirked at Hermione, "Bonne appétit."

She raised an eyebrow, "French? Well Malfoy you have learned something in all this time."

He raised his eye brows and pointed at her with his spoon, "You had better hope I forget come the end of dinner Granger or you're in for it." Hermione laughed knowing he was only somewhat kidding, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Through dinner they talked and laughed. Draco didn't ask her anything more, though he would another time; she had already cried enough today. He didn't want to ruin the fun she was having. After dinner he waved his wand again and everything on the table disappeared.

Draco took her hand and kissed it, "Not to be the bearer of bad news but it's getting late. You should go to bed."

Hermione nodded, "Of course…um…where is that again? I swear I'm going to get lost in this house." He chuckled and took her hand once more, leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat on the bed, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Any time. I'm guessing even with your charmed bag you don't have many things so tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley. Until then, sleep well." Hermione nodded and Draco left. She got changed and lay down, sinking into the sheets once again and fell asleep.


	4. A Day Of Fun part 1

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around. She was in Malfoy Manor, in a spare bedroom filled with black and green furniture and wallpaper. She turned and jumped when she saw Draco standing in the door way.

He smirked, "Did I scare you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I just wasn't expecting you to be standing there."

He chuckled, "No I'm pretty sure I scared you." He walked in and sat at the foot of the bed, "I can change it if you want." She looked at him quizzically. "The room. If it doesn't suit you I can change it to Gryffindor colors. It's not a problem."

She smiled and shook her head, "No it's fine I like it. Reminds me that things could be much worse. Like maybe I could have been put into Slytherin and had to have put up with you even more."

Draco smiled and looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head, "You, Miss Granger, are just looking for trouble." He leaned closer forcing her to lie back, "And do you know what I do to people such as yourself that go looking for trouble?"

She smirked, "What are you going to do Draco? Talk me to death?"

He shook his head, "That's it, you're done for." He pinned her down and held her hands above her head with one hand, letting the other lift her chin to look at him, "Tell me Hermione are you by chance…ticklish?"

Her eyes widened and she struggled to get free, "Malfoy don't you dare!"

He leaned in so his face was inches from hers, "Or what?"

She racked her brain for a threat but nothing came to mind, "Or I'll…I'll…I don't know just please don't."

Draco laughed menacingly, "Why not?"

"Because…because…" She finally found a valid threat, "Because I'll leave if you do."

His breath was sweet and it blew across her face. His low chuckles making her heart flutter in a way that it dared not to even with Ron. He was wearing his usual black suit only this time he had a green tie, something that should work but does. His low voice was music to her ears, "Do you really think I would let you go?"

Her breath was coming short and her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could feel it. "Why wouldn't you?"

He was so close that his lips lightly touched hers as he spoke, "Because my dear Hermione, I am rather horrid." He pressed his lips to hers. There was a moment of hesitation before she kissed back. He released her hands, which eventually found their way around Draco's neck, and wrapped his own around her waist. Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. It didn't have any grease or gel in it like it used to at Hogwarts, now it was soft and simply brushed back. After a moment she realized what was going on and pulled away. Draco kissed her neck and Hermione tried to catch her breath.

"Draco…Draco stop." She pushed him away and rolled off the bed. She landed on her feet and backed into the wall. "I'm sorry Draco I just…"

He sat up and nodded, "It's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry. You don't feel that way about me." He stood and walked to the door.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "Draco wait, it's not that."

He shook his head, "It's okay Hermione. Get dressed, we leave for Diagon Alley after breakfast." With that Draco left the room. Hermione shook her head wondering what she just did.

After she was dressed she timidly walked out of her room and down the stairs. She didn't remember the exact route but eventually found herself in the kitchen. Draco was in front of the stove making scrambled eggs. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to him, placing her hand hesitantly on his shoulder, "You cook, that's a surprise. You cook without magic, that's an even bigger surprise."

He turned to look at her and smiled, but only slightly, "I find it tastes better when it's natural."

She nodded and looked away, "Draco?" He looked back at her, "What happened this morning…I'm sorry."

He sighed and shook his head, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I fell too fast. I didn't think I just acted."

He tried to walk away to the cupboards only to be pulled back by Hermione. She pressed his back to the counter and held his face in her hands, "Draco Malfoy I want you to be completely honest with me, just like in the room of requirement. What do you feel for me?"

He tried to looked away, "Hermione-"

"No. I want you to tell me."

He sighed, "Hermione, being completely honest…I have loved you since that day in the room of requirement. But they are nothing if you don't feel it too, so I should forget them and have you as my friend."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That is what I wanted to tell you before you left. Draco I have feelings too but I just…I'm not ready to be in another relationship yet, I still have trust issues. It's not you that was in the wrong, it was me. I misled you into thinking I was ready." Draco hugged her close and she hugged back, thankful that he understood. "Someday, very soon I'm guessing all things considered, I will be ready." Draco kissed the top of her head and pulled back to finish cooking the eggs.

They ate and cleaned up; Draco even handed over his wand to her so she could practice magic again. "When we get to Diagon Alley," he said, "The first thing we are doing is going to Ollivander's to get you a new wand." She nodded and smiled and gave him back his wand after charming the dishes to do themselves. Draco held his arm out to her, "Let's go." She took his arm, and they apparated into Diagon Alley in front of Ollivander's. Hermione grinned ear to ear and ran inside. Draco chuckled at the sight and walked in behind her to see her talking with the new owner of Ollivander's. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her hip, "A little excited are we?" Hermione just giggled in response. The owner handed Hermione a wand. She looked at it and then at Draco. She smirked and flicked her wand at him, causing his nose to grow like a branch.

She burst out laughing, "I quite like this wand." She flicked it at him once more and his nose returned to normal. Draco paid for the wand and led Hermione out.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "When we get home you are going to pay dearly for that."

She giggled, "Then I should make the most of this trip then." She ran off to one of the other shops and Draco chuckled quietly to himself following her at a normal pace. After a few hours Hermione had clothes and belongings and they were about to apparate home when Hermione was stopped by a scruffy meow that came from behind a shop cart, "Crookshanks?" The cat came out from behind the cart and jumped into Hermione's arms. "Oh Crookshanks I told you to go."

Draco looked at Crookshanks, "You still have that mangy cat?"

Hermione sighed, "I did but I told her to go when I was fired. She was the reason I was fired and she could provide for herself better than I could."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders, "You can keep her if you want. I used to have a cat long ago I think we still have some cat food round."

Hermione looked up at him hopefully, "Really?" He nodded and she squealed with joy. Draco chuckled, something he seemed to be doing a lot today, and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	5. A Day Of Fun part 2

When they landed in Draco's study Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms to explore the new place. Hermione found herself being pushed into the large brown chair that she had sat in the day before. "Draco what-"

He smirked, "I told you that you would pay for that little trick in Ollivander's. Now let's see…from the reaction I got from the simple question this morning I think I know your weakness."

Her eyes widened, "No, Draco don't AH!" He dug into her sides and she shrieked. His hands tickled anywhere they could reach, and Hermione could do nothing to stop him. "Draco please stop I can't breathe." Her face was turning red and tears fell from her eyes.

He stopped and rested his hands on the armrests of her chair like he had the day before. "Are you sorry for what you did in Ollivander's?" She nodded and he backed away, "Good." He sat in the chair opposite her and smiled.

She glared, "That was mean."

Draco laughed, "Hermione I was in Slytherin of course I'm mean."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not fair, you know my weakness but I don't know yours."

Draco leaned forward, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into his chair, "Ah but you do. You, Hermione Granger, are my weakness." He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

Hermione sighed, "Draco I think…"

His arms tightened around her, "You think what?" Hermione took a deep breath. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. The kiss deepened and to her surprise Draco pulled away, "Hermione are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded her head, "I'm sure Draco, I love you and I want you to know that." She kissed him again only this time he didn't pull away. The only reason they stopped in the long run was because they needed air. She laid her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath.

Draco sighed, "Hermione now that you trust me do you think we could talk? About what happened?" She sighed as well and nodded."Well for one thing, you said that you were right about Ron, does Potter know that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. He and Ginny went away for a bit and ever since then I haven't gotten a chance to see him."

He nodded, "And what about your parents? Why couldn't you go back to them?"

"I did something stupid. I thought I was going to die so I erased their memories of me. They don't know I exist." She shook her head, "I was so stupid."

Draco shook his head also, "You were not stupid, now they are protected from anyone who may go looking. If they don't remember you then whoever's looking will leave them alone." She nodded and lay back against him. A while after Draco loosened his embrace and took Hermione's hand, "We should go get something to eat." She nodded and stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to the dining room.

Some of the house elves were waiting and there was food already on the table. "We thought that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger would like a relaxing evening so the house elves made dinner for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Draco smiled kindly, "Thank you, that's very kind." The elves nodded and left the room. They sat down and started to eat. After they were done Draco had left the room to go do something and Hermione tried her new wand and charmed the dishes to wash and dry themselves and then after some time used magic to put them away.

Draco came back in when she was done and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. She giggled and held his hands. Draco smiled, "I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow."

She turned around and looked at him, "Where would we go?"

He shrugged, "Maybe back to the school? To visit Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looked uncertain, "I don't know Draco, I don't feel like I belong there anymore."

"Hermione you helped keep the school alive of course you belong there. If you don't want to we don't have to but I was thinking maybe it would be nice to see some of the old professors and friends. I heard Neville's the herbology professor now."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I'd love to go back to Hogwarts. We can't apparate there though."

He chuckled, "We can fly there. I still have a broom."

Hermione back away, "Not a chance."

He smirked, "What's wrong Granger? Scared?"

She nodded, "Um yes. I'd rather not fall to my death thank you."

Draco shook his head, "Hermione do you trust me?" She nodded, not sure where he was going, "Then trust me when I tell you that you are completely safe on the broom. You will not fall." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her chin to look at him. She sighed in defeat and nodded. He grinned, "Good. What do you want to do for now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Draco smirked evilly, "Well, I've only gotten you back for your trick in Ollivander's, there's still those other times." Hermione squeaked and tried to run away but Draco caught her around the waist and lifted her up off the ground, "Let's go into the study shall we?" Hermione started to kick as he carried her into the study, but to Draco relief she was giggling as well. He set her down on her chair. The second he released her she jumped up and ran to the door. It magically closed and locked itself just as Hermione got to it. She found that she could not open it and whipped around. Draco took steps toward her, forcing her back to the door as he boxed her in. "Trying to run away are we?" His face was only inches from hers.

Her eyes searched his, breathing heavily as she asked, "What are you going to do to me."

He chuckled, his breath blowing over her face. "What do you think?" Suddenly Hermione gasped and laughed as Draco scribbled his nail along her sides. She squirmed to get away to no avail, giggling like mad. She suddenly remembered his weakness and used much of her strength to stop laughing for a second and bring her lips to his. He stopped instantly and kissed back, arms wrapping around her waist. She reached down and grabbed her wand from his pocket, turning them both around so his back was to the door.

When she pulled away she smirked and pointed his wand at the door, "Alohomora." The door unlocked an opened, sending Draco to the floor. Hermione fell to the ground from laughing so hard. Draco laughed too. After a few minutes their laughter died down and they caught their breaths. Hermione stood and helped Draco up and, once she did he pulled her into him and carried her to the chair. He sat and laid her down on his lap so below her knees was hanging off the arm of the chair. Hermione grinned, "It seems I do know your weakness."

Draco chuckled, "Yes but do not forget, love, that I know yours as well." He trailed his fingers around her stomach causing her to giggle and bat his hands away. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing contently. He smiled, "What?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's just been so long since I was this relaxed this…happy." She smiled as he leaned his head forward. She leaned the rest of the way and their lips met. It was short but it was still sweet with love that it sent Hermione's heart fluttering. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back. His hand traced slow circles on her back and causing her to giggle quietly when he got too close to her sides. After a long period of time Draco grabbed his book from the desk beside them and started to read. In this Hermione had drifted to sleep, but he didn't mind, he was happy to see her happy. At around ten o'clock he put his book down and carried Hermione to bed, laying her down carefully and tucking her under the blankets, before heading to his own room and going to bed.


	6. Back at Hogwarts

**(please note that I do not know exactly who is teaching now and only know of some casualties in the war. And now…on with the story)**

Hermione woke up and looked around. Draco wasn't standing in the doorway this morning. She stood and got dressed into a shirt and jeans that she had gotten in Diagon Alley, put her wand in her pocket, and walked out of her room. She started to walk around the giant house looking for Draco. She felt arms wrap around her waist and jumped.

She turned to see Draco smirking at her, "Did I scare you again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up."

He chuckled and hugged her close to him, "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts today? I've already owled Professor McGonagall and she said we could come at any time."

She shrugged, "I guess so. Shouldn't we eat first though?"

He smiled, "Well you were really tired so I let you sleep late. I thought we could go to Hogsmeet for lunch."

Hermione grinned, "Okay." Draco held out his arm and she took it. He led her outside and got onto his broomstick. They flew to Hogsmeet and ate lunch at one of the taverns. While sitting in their seat Hermione saw something which made her feel sick. "Oh no."

Draco glanced at her with a worried expression, "What is it?" He followed her gaze and frowned, "Great Weasel and that girl are here." In the corner of The Three Broomsticks Lavender and Ron were snogging.

Hermione looked away quickly and got up, "I'm so sorry Draco but I need to leave."

He nodded and got up as well, "Of course, you go wait outside, I'll pay for the food and then we can go to the school okay?" She nodded and he kissed her head before they walked in separate directions, Draco toward the front counter and Hermione toward the door. From the corner of the tavern Ron had looked up for the slightest second and saw Draco kiss Hermione's head. At the moment he ignored it but later, when Lavender went home, he would find Hermione and ask her about it.

Outside Hermione was sitting on a bench watching people pass by, some she knew others she didn't. Draco walked out and held out his hand which she took. He put his arm around her shoulder and started walking toward the school. When they got to the gates Draco unlocked it and took her hand again. There was still a long path to the school that passed by Hagrid's hut and then went up the hill over the bridge. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I should have thought that he would have been there."

"Draco it's not your fault. At least he didn't see us, he would've picked a fight with you if he did." He nodded and looked up, they were at the bridge. They walked across it silently and found their way into the school. On their way in they bumped into someone.

"Oh, so sorry my dear, I…My miss Hermione Granger I haven't seen you in quite some time."

She looked at the man in front of her. He was older than she remembered but she did know him. Very grey hair and greenish-blue eyes, wearing the same long brown cloak and bow-tie. "Professor Slughorn sir, it's nice to see you again."

He nodded, "And you. Forgive me but there is a rare plant outside Hagrid's hut that I wish to sample. Strictly academic of course."

"Of course, don't let me keep you." He nodded and gave a quick wave of his hand before turning and walking away. Draco and Hermione walked farther into the school and made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. "I don't know if I want to be here anymore."

Draco kissed her head, "This is where you belong Hermione; you are one of us."

She shook her head, "I'm not, I can't hold a job I can't do magic without a wand. I'm not meant to be here."

He backed her against the wall and put his hands on either side of her face, "What did I say? In the study when you were saying things like this, what did I say?"

She sighed, "You said that I was not a mudblood."

He nodded, "And?"

"That I was the most talented witch you would ever meet."

He lowered his arms and wrapped them around her waist, "Exactly, which is why you belong here. Now come on, the headmistress will be waiting for us." He stepped into the small space below the wings of the stone bird and pulled Hermione in with him. The stairs started to magically spiral upwards and stopped in front of a door. They knocked and it opened by itself. As they walked in they saw nothing but a cat sitting on the desk. "Good morning professor."

The cat pounced off the desk and transformed into their old transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how lovely to see you both again."

Hermione smiled, "And you Professor."

She smiled her usual profession thin lipped smile and nodded, "I suppose you and Draco are going to walk about the castle for a while?"

Hermione nodded slightly, "We were hoping to go to the herbology greenhouse and see Neville. We already bumped into Professor Slughorn."

"Yes well, you are free to roam the grounds, and if you would like you are invited to the great hall for dinner tonight, we have a feast in celebration of the war of Hogwarts and the fall of lord Voldemort. We should like to have you as part of our company of honored guests."

Draco grinned, "Hogwarts food…sounds good to me."

Hermione laughed, "You sound like Ron." Her face fell suddenly and Draco tightened his grip on her.

"Yes well, we should be going now." He nodded to McGonagall before turning and walking out holding Hermione at the waist. They walked into the herbology greenhouse to see Neville teaching a class about mandrakes. Hermione giggled silently when she remembered their first lesson with mandrakes, Neville's earmuffs hadn't quite blocked the sound of their cries and he fainted.

He was reciting Professor Sprout's words from second year, "These mandrakes are not fully grown so their cries won't kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours, which-"

"I suppose you have enough experience with that Professor Longbottom." Hermione smirked as Neville looked in her direction.

He walked over, "Ah Hermione nice to see you again, Draco…no comment yet." Hermione giggled and Draco frowned. Neville turned to the class, "Everyone this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, they are former students here at Hogwarts." He turned back to Hermione, "Will you stay while we're planting mandrakes?"

Hermione smirked even more, "To make sure you don't faint again?"

He glared, "Oi!"

Draco laughed and Hermione turned to him, "You shouldn't laugh from what I remember yours bit you."

He stopped laughing and glared at her as well, "You are going to pay for that." Hermione giggled and grabbed two pairs of earmuffs from a nearby table and gave one to Draco.

They put their earmuffs on and Neville turned back to the class, "Now as I was saying their cries are not fatal but they can still be of harm which is why you all have a pair of earmuffs in front of you. I'd like you all to put them on and take a firm grip of your mandrake. Everyone's earmuffs on nice and tight? Good. Now on the count of three everyone pull out their root and stick it in the other pot. Ready? One…two…three." All the students pulled out their mandrakes and the room was filled with ear piercing cries. Hermione grabbed her earmuffs and pressed them onto her ears tightly to be sure that she could not here them. After the roots were silenced with the dirt in their new pots everyone took off their earmuffs and placed them on the tables in front of them. Neville nodded approvingly to his class, "Very good, no one got hurt. Now I'm assigning a paper on the uses of mandrake roots, good and bad, due next class. Dismissed." Everyone grabbed their book and chattered as they shoved out the small door.

Draco's arms immediately wrapped around her waist his finger tips finding their way under her shirt around her waistline threateningly. "You seem to be looking for trouble love. Maybe I should give it to you."

She giggled pulled out of his grip. "Now Draco don't do anything stupid."

He smirked, "Neville, you want to give me a hand? Hold her arms." Neville smirked as well and walked towards her.

Her eyes widened, "Neville Longbottom don't you dare!" But it was too late; he had already grabbed her and was holding her arms behind her back.

Draco placed his hands on her waist and smirked evilly, "You insulted the both of us, and now there's no one around." Hermione stiffened, "I think we should punish you." She shook her head quickly and the boys laughed.

"If she's anything like Hannah," Neville inquired, "Then I know the prefect spell."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Oh really, what's that?"

Neville smirked, "Titillando."

Hermione's eyes were wide with fear, "No, no, no, no that is not a good spell to use on me you really don't want to use that on me!" She squealed as Draco pulled out his wand and cast the spell. A purple smoke shot out of his wand, it shaped itself like hands the same way branches of a tree at night would form itself to scare of children in the night. As soon as it touched her she broke out in giggles and thrashed violently. "No, no, no, no, no! Malfoy stop it!" Neville was quite a bit stronger than he looked and was able to hold her still while Draco kept casting the tickling hex. After a few minutes Draco lowered his wand and Hermione slumped onto the floor gasping for breath.

He knelt down beside her, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "Are you alright?" She glared at the floor and muttered something about hating him and him being evil. "You don't hate me love, and that's what you get for making fun of us."

If looks could kill both Draco and Neville would be dead, "If you ever do that again I will seriously hurt both of you." They laughed and helped her stand.

"Are you two staying for the feast?"

Draco nodded, "We were thinking about it yeah."

Neville nodded, "Good, I look forward to seeing you there."

Hermione smiled, "You as well." Draco and Hermione left as a student walked through the door and asked to speak to Neville.


	7. Back at Hogwarts part 2

For the rest of the day Draco and Hermione walked around the castle and said hello to old teachers.

"Hey," Draco said, "We still haven't seen who's teaching Defense against the dark arts. Maybe we should go take a look."

She shrugged, "Okay." They walked up the spiral stairs to the defense against the dark arts classroom. The door was just slightly open so Hermione looked in to see if there was a class. There was a class but what surprised, and terrified her was who was teaching it. In front of the class discussing defensive spells was Harry Potter. He looked over in time to see Hermione pull away and start down the stairs. Draco followed her without question.

In class Harry turned to his students, "Read pages three hundred and three hundred and one." He walked out the door and saw Hermione running down the stairs. "Hermione wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "Hermione please I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She turned and looked at him, "You're sorry? You left me for dead all because you didn't believe me and your sorry? It's far too late for sorry." She continued walking down the stairs and Draco followed.

"Why is Draco following you?"

Draco turned and spoke to him for the first time, "Because I'm with her, do you have a problem with that?"

Harry looked taken aback, "Well, no but I just…never thought you and Hermione would be the type to get along. I mean the war that was at the heat of the moment I can understand that but now…"

Hermione shook her head, "You don't know anything." She grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him down the stairs. She made it to the bottom before turning and burying her face into his chest.

His arms went around her instantly, "Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was teaching, if I had…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He rubbed her back and kissed her head. They stood like that for a while until they heard that class was out and everyone was heading to the great hall for dinner. They moved out of the way of the crowd and walked to the great hall to take their seats. They were at a separate table then the staff and students. Hermione's heart sank to her stomach when she saw Ron and Lavender walk into the great hall hand in hand. Draco took her hand as they took their seats and gave her a reassuring smile.

After a few moments, when everyone was seated and quiet Professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech, "Staff and students of Hogwarts I am pleased to welcome you to our feast in celebration of the victory of the battle of Hogwarts. As you already know two of your professors participated in the battle against Voldemort and they are Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." Neville and Harry stood from their places at the table and smiled at everyone. "You may have seen some new faces around the school and they too participated in the war. Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have joined us for the feast tonight. Let us celebrate our triumph over evil. On a more poignant note, let us also remember those who died fighting, two of them being our former headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. May their souls rest in peace." She bowed her head in a moment of silence as did the teachers and everyone at the table, the students didn't seem to keen on joining us. She raised her head and spread her arms, "Let the feast begin." The food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating. At Hermione's table everyone was talking but there was an awkward silence between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. All the while Ron was stealing glares at Hermione when he could get away from Lavender blabbering on.

Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione for a few moments before Malfoy cut in, "Why are you two looking at her like that?"

Ron shrugged, "Just trying to figure out why she's skulking around with the likes of you."

Draco glared, "She'd rather be with me than you Weasel."

She looked down, "Stop fighting." No one heard her because she was speaking in a whisper.

"What have I ever done to her?"

"What haven't you done to her? She was whole different person when I found her."

Hermione raised her voice a little, "Please stop fighting."

Ron was confused, "What do you mean found her?"

Hermione looked up, "None of your business. If you two are going to fight through the entire feast then neither of you say anything at all." She looked down at her plate suddenly not hungry. She stood and walked out of the great hall without another word.

Ron glared at Draco, "Now look what you did."

Harry sighed, "Would both of you shut up! Come on Gin I think I know where she might have gone." He stood and pulled Ginny along him. Draco was about to get up when Harry looked back, "Let me handle this, please. There is bad blood between all of us and I want to try and sort it." Draco nodded and sat back down, continuing to eat. Harry walked out to the bridge that during the battle of Hogwarts was, surprisingly, only somewhat damaged. There, looking over the edge crying was Hermione. Harry walked up cautiously and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and whipped around, throwing his hand off. She looked at him and then turned back to the edge, "Go away."

Harry sighed, "Look Hermione, I know that this isn't going to make a difference because there is too much between us but I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry about everything, not believing you, leaving you, not being there when you needed me the most, and even just now when I didn't stop Ron and Draco from fighting in the great hall. I'm sorry for all of it. I understand why you hate me, I just wish there was some way that I could make it up to you."

Hermione sniffed but didn't turn, "I don't hate you Harry. I'm angry with you for just leaving me and not believing me when I was telling the truth but I don't hate you."

Harry looked down, "You should though, I don't know what happened after we left but I can tell it's bad. I know that I have no right to ask but-"

Hermione turned, "It wasn't all bad. I had some fun with other friends until they eventually seemed to fade away. After that I suppose it was bad, until Draco found me a few days ago."

Harry looked back up, "I don't mean to sound like Ron but what do you mean when you say Draco found you?"

Hermione sighed, "I was on the streets, I lost my job and my home. It was dark and I was tired so I leaned back against the wall and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly there was someone standing in front of me and, big surprise, it was Draco. He held out his hand and we apparated to his manor and he offered tea and a place to stay. It was only supposed to be the night but he offered to let me stay and keep him company so I said yes."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder once again only this time she left it there. "Hermione, I never wanted your life to be this way. If I had known what was going on I would have come right back and found you again. I thought after Ron left you would forget about it eventually and move on to be the great witch I know you are."

She huffed a humorless laugh, "Yes, I'm such a great witch that I had my wand taken away and until recently haven't used magic since the war ended. I am such a great witch."

Ginny walked up and spoke for the first time, "You are Hermione. Born a witch or not it doesn't matter."

Hermione looked down, "You all think so high of me but I have done nothing to earn it."

Ginny snorted, "That's rubbish."

Hermione glared, "Oh really?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, remember our first year? When we got caught in the devil snare? Who saved Ron from being strangled?"

Hermione sighed, "I did."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, you did, Harry and Ron would have died if you weren't there. Remember our second year? You were petrified with a paper in your hand. Without that Harry would have never figured out that the creature was a basilisk and I would have died. That's twice you've saved our lives."

Harry nodded, "It's true. And in third year, you saved Buckbeak and Sirius. Without that time turner we wouldn't have been able to do either and they would have died. That's three times."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Ginny walked over from where she was standing on the other side of the bridge and grabbed her shoulders gently, "Because we want you to see how brilliant you are. You know more about this school then anyone we know. I think you might have known some things that Dumbledore didn't."

Hermione smiled a bit and looked up at Harry, "Dumbledore knew everything." He smiled back and gave her a quick hug. She pulled away and grabbed Ginny so she could join in. "Thank you guys, I do feel better."

There was a voice behind them, "Seems you have this under control Potter." Hermione turned and saw Draco standing a few feet away.

Harry pulled back from the hug, "I told you to let me handle it."

Draco glared, "I worry about her too you know."

Hermione sighed and turned away from everyone. She went to the only place she could think of, she only hoped he was still there.


	8. People Change

Hagrid opened the door to his hut to find a young woman with a tear stained face looking up at him. "Well I'll be. Hermione I haven't seem you round here in ages. Come in come in, I just put on a pot o' tea." He reached out to her and without a moment's hesitation she allowed herself to be pulled into a bear hug and into the hut. She sat down at the small wooden table in the center of the room by the fireplace on one of the large wooden chairs. Hagrid took the pot off the hook over the fire and pour the liquid it contained into two teacups, placing one in front of Hermione. "Now," He said, "What seems to be bothering you? Why are you all covered in tears eh?"  
>She looked down at her tea, "It's complicated, I just didn't know where else to go."<br>He nodded understandingly, "Does this complicated problem have anything to do with Ron and that other Lavender girl?"  
>She nodded her head, "A bit yeah. It's a long story but the short version is that Ron, Harry and I had a fight and haven't seen each other since. Then Draco came along and then I met up with Harry and Ron again and now Ron can't stand to look at me and Harry and Draco are fighting over me and I just can't take everything right now. They're fighting on the bridge right now, I doubt they even noticed I've gone."<p>

BACK ON THE BRIDGE 

"Would you two just shut it already!" Harry and Draco turned to Ginny and stared, "If you both love her so much then why haven't either of you noticed she's gone? If you two want to stand here and scream at each other for no good reason then fine be my bloody guest but I am going to go find her and try to fix the damage you _both_ caused." And with that Ginny swiftly turned on her heels, her long orange hair whipping around, and walked in the direction Hermione had gone.  
>There was a knock on the door to Hagrid's hut. He stood and opened it to find Ginny, "I'm really sorry to bother you but have you seen Hermione?" He looked back and Hermione nodded. He opened the door wider and let her in. She went straight to Hermione, "Are you okay?"<br>Hermione shrugged, "Are they still fighting?"  
>Ginny shrugged, "Maybe I don't know. But I'm not getting involved with them fighting, I don't care who you hang out with you are still my best friend and I will always try and be there for you." Hermione nodded and hugged her close. There was another knock at the door and Hagrid opened it to find Harry and Draco. Before he had a chance to say anything they were both blundering in and over to Hermione, "Hermione we're so sorry we were idiots and should have never done that to you."<br>"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt you."  
>Hermione looked at them and back at Ginny, and then back to them. She took a deep breath and nodded at which they both smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.<p>

She pulled back after a moment, "So you're done fighting, all of you?"

The door burst open, "Not all of us." Ron walked in. "What the bloody hell are you doing sneaking around with this weasel?"

Hermione stood up, "I'm not _sneaking_ around with anyone. And what do you care? You left me for dead."

"You accused me of wanting another girl!"

"Who I found you snogging right after you dumped me!"

He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, "If you want to waste your time with the likes of him then that's fine by me. You don't deserve my company!"

Hermione stood suddenly from her chair, "No Ronald Weasley! _You _don't deserve _my_ company! And as for yours, I'm entirely certain that I no longer want it!" She whipped out her wand and threw him back. The door of the hut magically closed and locked itself with Ron outside it. She closed her eyes against the stinging tears and turned back to everyone, walking over to her seat and taking a deep breath. As she let it out her eyes eased open and focused on Draco's face.

Without another word he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and started crying. No one said anything; they all just sat and let her cry. It had been too long and it as what she needed to do.

After a long time she pulled away and sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be, we understand." She nodded and sat down at her spot.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but what I don't understand is how Ron went so wrong. In school he was always such a…well to be honest he was an idiot but he was an idiot that cared for other people. Now he's just a plain idiot."

Hagrid grunted, "Yes well, people change and sometimes it's for the worst."

Harry nodded and then stole a glance at Draco, "Sometimes, but not always. Sometimes it's for the better."

Hermione blinked once and then followed Harry's gaze, cracking a small smile when she realized what he was talking about. She leaned her head on Draco's chest and nodded "Yeah, sometimes."

The end

**(so sorry for anyone who was reading this to be honest I completely forgot about it. I hope you'll forgive me.)**


End file.
